Iron Maiden
by Traininspector11 G2
Summary: Rated T, just in case. An AU story. This is the life story of Tony Stark's daughter, Lucille Stark. (What if Tony had a daughter before Morgan in Endgame, this story will show Lucy's life in the MCU) Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Introducing Lucille Stark_

_**Lucy's Diary, Entry One**_

_Today is the first day I go back to school after an extended absence, when I mean "absence", I mean I've been bedridden for four months after I was in a horrible accident, and my dad has been taking care of me ever since. I think the meaning of the word "overprotective" has been etched into my mind, never to be forgotten for as long as I live._

_I love my father. He is one of the greatest father's a girl could ever have. He gives me anything I ask for – no matter the expense – he makes sure I have the best education possible (even though I am a genius like him, and graduated from MIT a year earlier than Dad did, but I still need my friends. So, I go to school. Call me weird, but I need a life) and he always makes time out of his overly busy schedule to be with me…I hope that you, dear diary, noticed the sarcasm in that statement._

_Even though I'm the daughter of one of the wealthiest men in the country, if not the planet, I actually don't have to worry about ever getting a job. At least, that's what Dad has always told me. But, I don't want to not do anything for the rest of my life, so I go to work. I have a part-time job at the local museum. I only work there once a week or special occasions. _

_It's the kind of job that I want to have before I end up having to work in the family business. Joining the family business isn't a bad thing and I can certainly handle it with no problems. Like I said, I'm a genius like Dad and, just like him, I graduated from everything early, whether it was elementary school, high school, or even college. Dad calls both of us geniuses, but I like to try and at least be a little bit humble. Dad has already started the process of showing me around the company and explaining how everything operates and showing me things that the company is working on. I will admit that it is interesting, but I'm not ready to have to deal with such things just yet. Hence that's why hanging out with my friends and going to school._

_But, I haven't actually been at my job or school for a good four months or so, so I have no idea what's awaiting me when I get there. The reason for my extended absence was the fact that I was re-learning how to walk, so to speak. One night, on the way home from my job, I was hit by a drunk driver and lost the ability to move pretty much any of the muscles in my body. Doctors didn't think that I'd make it, but I proved them wrong. The only reason that I am able to walk, write, drive, and do anything like a normal human being is because of Dad. He and the staff at Stark Industries, the previously mentioned family business, plus some of the world's best doctors created a device that sticks into my spine and stimulates the nerves and muscles into doing their jobs again. If I have my device in, I'm just like any other teenage girl. But, if it is removed for at least a half an hour, I would be completely paralytic once more. I call my device the Spinal Tap. You know, cause it's tapping into my spine. It's silly, I know, but I can't help myself. And it's the name of an actual medical procedure called Lumbar puncture. _

_Needless to say, I don't want to take the Spinal Tap off. Ever._

_Since the accident, it's been 24/7 Dad time. Despite his public behavior, Dad can be quite overprotective, even more so since the accident. It's not a bad thing to be with Dad so much, but it will be nice to see some other familiar faces. Dad doesn't really want me to go back to school tomorrow, because when I'm there he can't keep an eye on me, but I don't really want him to go to Afghanistan tomorrow either, so we're at a draw._

_But, let's be honest, even if Dad wasn't going into a war zone tomorrow, I'd still be going to school and the museum. I can't stay in this house forever. But I'm still nervous about getting back in my car, because unknown to Dad, ever since the accident, I've been terrified about being in small tight places, I think I'm claustrophobic. And I'm afraid to tell Dad, because he'll think I'm weak._

* * *

Lucy sighed as she paused from her writing and looked out her bedroom window, which overlooked the ocean. The sun was shining, and the breeze was blowing. It was what she considered a perfect day. And, on top of that, she was home alone. Well, JARVIS was there, but other than that, no other human being had been in the house ever since the accident. After coming home from the hospital, Lucy's father had put her under a constant watch. Lucy wouldn't be surprised if her father had bodyguards follow her whenever she left the house from now on. Being the daughter of a billionaire had its downfalls as well as its perks. Being Tony Stark's daughter was a completely different story. Her father was one of the most famous men in the world…or so she had heard.

**JARVIS**: "Lucille, your father and Miss Potts have just pulled into the driveway."

**Lucy**: "Thank you, JARVIS. (_Lucy replied, as she closed her diary and put her pen down_) Shall I go greet them or will you?"

**JARVIS**: "I will, if you wish, Lucille."

**Lucy: **"I was kidding, JARVIS. (_Lucy said. She stood and headed down to meet her father and Pepper_) Will I ever be able to get you to call me Lucy?"

**JARVIS**: "Lucille, you know how hard it is for me to call you just by your name! Let alone nicknames."

**Lucy**: "Well, keep trying. I have faith in you, Jarvis. I know you can do it."

Lucy quickly went down the stairs and smiled when she saw her father and Pepper in the kitchen.

**Lucy**: "Hey Dad. Hey Pepper. Whatcha doing?"

Tony looked up and smiled when he saw his daughter approach.

**Tony**: "Hey, honey. We were just talking about the party tonight."

**Lucy: **"Party? What party?"

**Pepper**: "The awards ceremony tonight in Las Vegas. (_Pepper replied. She looked at Lucy as a mother would look at a daughter, despite the fact that she was Tony's personal assistant_) Did you forget? I told you to write it down…"

**Lucy**: "Me? Forget? (_Lucy said, innocently. She pointed at her head_) Pepper, this mind does not forget anything."

**Tony**: "Then why am I sending you to school? (_Tony asked, with a smile as he walked up to his daughter and put his arm around her_)"

**Lucy**: "Alright, you got me. I've been busy thinking about my friends that I forgot. (_Lucy replied, almost rolling her eyes although she was smiling_)"

**Pepper**: "Well, fortunately for you Lucy, I made sure that a dress was prepared for you. (_Pepper replied as Tony laughed_) It should be in your closet."

**Lucy**: "Oh, she is good. (_Lucy said as she pointed at Pepper and turned to go back and see which dress Pepper had picked_) Don't let this one go, Dad. I like her."

**Tony**: "Your wish is my command, Princess. (_Tony yelled after her. He turned back to Pepper_) Which one did you pick?"

**Pepper**: "(_sighed a little_) A low cut one…"

**Tony**: "(_very angry_) Pepper!"

**Pepper**: "I'm sorry, Tony. But, Lucy loves wearing low cut dresses. Before the accident, you wouldn't care whether or not she wore them. In fact, one time you told me you loved seeing her wear them because it made her look even more beautiful than she already is."

**Tony**: "But that was before the accident. (_Tony said, turning away from his secretary_) I just don't want anyone seeing Lucy's…device. I don't want anyone to bring it up and cause her to re-live horrible memories."

**Pepper**: "Do you not want that to happen to Lucy? Or yourself?"

Tony turned back to Pepper. She couldn't help but notice the pain in his eyes. She knew that it was him who didn't want to be reminded about the night he almost lost his daughter and his world. Tony stays quiet for a few moments as he has a flashback of the car accident four and a half months prior.

* * *

(_Flashback shows Tony working on one of his many cars in his workshop when his phone starts ringing, he stops working and picks up the phone_)

**Past Tony**: "Hello?"

**Past Lucy**: "Hey Dad. I just finished my shift at the museum. I'm heading home now."

**Past Tony**: "(_looks at the clock on the wall before continuing_) You're surely working late."

**Past Lucy**: "Yeah. I got stuck doing the last tour of the day, and it took ages. (_Lucy said as she got into her car_)"

**Past Tony**: "Well, don't get hung up on that. Just appreciate the fact that you have a good job, and everyone likes you and your work."

**Past Lucy**: "(_smiles as her father made that lovely comment_) Thanks, Dad. You always know what to say. I'll be home soon. Love you."

**Past Tony**: "Love you too, sweetie! (_hangs up the phone_)"

Lucy puts down her phone and turns the key and starts up her car, and pulls out the parking lot of the museum. Cuts to Lucy's car driving through the sea cliffs of Malibu. Everything was calm, Lucy's favorite song was playing on the radio, then suddenly a drunk driver came out of nowhere at full speed and within seconds the driver drove Lucy off the road and over the cliff screaming in fear, and when after the car landed in the water, Lucy hit her head on the steering wheel and was knocked out for a few moments.

Then the car started to sink and Lucy groaned as she woke up. She gasped as she realized the situation she was in and tried loosening the seat belt, but it was stuck. By the time the car came to a stop she finally got out of the seatbelt and attempted to open the door but it was jammed. Lucy was running out of air and soon couldn't take it anymore, she took in a deep breath and went under the water. With her lungs filling up with water, Lucy used all her strength to break the window and swim to the surface. Luckily, she made it to the surface and the shoreline and she passed out.

Lucy goes in and out of consciousness as she is rushed through the hospital and into the emergency room. She was able to hear her father's voice between those moments.

**Past Tony**: "Don't worry sweetheart, I'm right here… I need to be strong for… Just hang in there! (_Crossfades from past Tony to present Tony as the flashback ends_)"

* * *

**Tony**: "(_sighs_) That night haunts me more than anything else I have experienced in my entire life. (_Tony admitted, with a somewhat shaky voice that almost caught Pepper off guard_) You remember that night, don't you?"

**Pepper**: "(_she nodded_) Of course I do. I don't think that I will ever be able to forget. But, Lucy needs her life to get back to normal. I know that you just want to protect her, Tony, but she still needs to live her life. Her device is helping her do everything that she did before, so you need to allow her to get back into her routine."

**Tony**: "I know, but… (_Tony stopped when Lucy came back downstairs_)"

**Lucy**: "(_squeals_) I love the dress, Pepper! Excellent choice, as always."

**Pepper**: "(_she smiled_) Glad you like it."

**Lucy**: "What time are we leaving?"

**Tony**: "A couple of hours. The thing's in Vegas, after all. (_Tony motioned back to the stairs_) So, you better get back upstairs and start getting ready. We all know that takes you forever and a day."

**Lucy**: "At least I will bother to show up."

Tony made a face at his daughter as she smiled at him and turned to go back upstairs.

**Tony**: "Hey! I'm going to prove you wrong this time."

**Lucy**: "(_she looked over her shoulder_) No, you won't."

Tony watched as Lucy went back up the stairs, taking them two at a time. His eyes never left the glowing purple circle in the middle of her back. Pepper put a hand on his shoulder.

**Pepper**: "I know that you are worried about her. But, she'll be fine. If she can make it through this horrible thing, she can make it through anything."

* * *

**Hello everyone! Traininspector11 G2 here. This is my first FanFiction story ever! I'm a big fan of the MCU (Marvel Cinematic Universe). **

**After seeing the entire MCU (including some the TV shows), I was inspired to write this story about Lucy Stark. The original idea of this story came from **_**HistoryGirl22**_** (formerly known as **_**WWWLover**_**) and few other people.**

**In this first installment of what I like to call the "Iron Maiden Saga", the saga will stretch from **_**Iron Man **_**(2008), all the way to **_**Spider-Man: Far from Home**_** (2019). I'll also write a chapter or two of Lucy as a guest star on **_**Marvel's Agents of SHIELD**_**. **

**UPDATE: I decided to rewrite Chapter 1 a little after I had a talk with **_**HistoryGirl22**_**. I renamed Tony's daughter from Alex to Lucy (which is the name of **_**Lucy Preston **_**from **_**Timeless**_**).**

**NOTE: Lucille Stark is portrayed by Melissa Benoist in this saga.**

**I hope that you enjoy this first chapter! Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Tony Stark's Apogee Award _

_**Lucy's Diary, Entry Two**_

_Just as I thought, they were talking about it again._

_It's obvious that Dad is still worried about me because of the accident. I mean, it's hard to forget something like that. It was pretty terrifying. I still can't get it out of my mind. But, I can't deny the fact that every time I get into a car, the walls start to close around me, and I start to have panic attacks, like I said in my previous entry, I think that I'm claustrophobic. I see my device every day when I look in the mirror, and will see it every day for the rest of my life, I don't think the night of the accident will become a distant memory for me or for Dad for a long time. _

_Pepper picked a low-cut purple dress for me to wear tonight, which, coincidentally, matches the Spinal Tap. I don't even want to ask Pepper where she got it, since it is fancy. The way I see it, as long as something is comfortable to wear and looks good on me, I don't mind the cost at all. _

_Even though I'm excited for the award ceremony, I have a feeling that Dad won't. Twenty bucks says that he'll miss getting the award tonight. It's a running bet that we have every time he has to do something like this, I started it when I was 10. You see, Dad is known for either showing up late or not showing up at all, causing someone else to accept his awards and medals for him. As embarrassing as it can be to always have to make excuses for his absence, but I like to get the extra money at the same time. Also, a hundred bucks says that I'll be greeting a new one-nighter in a shirt of his tomorrow morning. Which is another running bet. Dad is usually pretty good at making sure that his "guests" are out of the house before I wake up, but I like being an early bird. So, lately, I've come into contact with his guests as I'm getting ready in the morning. It's actually pretty funny, I think that the women who end up spending the night forget that the fact that I even exist and, when they run into me, they turn different shades of red before they scurry off into whatever mode of transportation Pepper has arranged for them. _

_Out of all of the women my Dad has had over the years besides my mom, I really like Pepper. She's been Dad's personal assistant since I was eleven, and if you ask me, I think Dad is starting to like her. Dad has always had the charm for attracting women, especially with my mother. Dad would always tell me that mom was the best woman he ever dated, and he was heartbroken when she died. My parents met each other while at MIT, and Dad fell head-over-heels for her. They dated for a year, then they got married, and soon she got pregnant with me, and I was born on May 3rd, 1990. But unfortunately, she was killed in June 1992, just seven months after my grandparents died._

_Despite Mom dying, Dad did his best to raise me, and I say it has worked out good for far. All I care about is that I hope Dad will find a woman that will make him happy again. We just have to wait and see._

* * *

The paparazzi seemed to come to life when they saw the Stark limo pull up in front of _Caesars Palace in Las Vegas_. The cameras almost automatically began flashing and Lucy could hear people calling her name. She turned to her father when she heard him curse under his breath.

**Lucy**: "Come on Dad, you knew that they were going to be here tonight."

**Tony**: "I know that, I just don't want them harassing you. This is your first public appearance since the accident. They're going to hound you like dogs."

**Lucy**: "I'll be fine. Besides, if they did ask me questions, I'll just ignore them. You do it all of the time, so I picked up a few things."

**Tony**: "I know, but, you can just go home. If you're not ready…"

**Lucy**: "Dad, I'm going to be fine. This is supposed to be your night, remember? Don't tell me that you're going to stop being fun, Popeye."

Tony chuckled and shook his head as he opened the door.

**Tony**: "Popeye? That's a new one. Does that mean that you're Olive Oyl?"

**Lucy**: "(_chuckled at her father's joke_) No. And Popeye is a nickname, it means that you're the fun dad. (_Tony gives his daughter a funny look, Lucy just smiles_) I looked it up."

**Tony**: "Well, I'll always be the fun dad, no matter what nickname you give me. Nothing will ever change that. (_He got out of the limo and held out his hand for her to take_) The fact that you could think otherwise is slightly insulting."

**Lucy**: "(_she returned the smirk_) Then, prove it. Lighten up and have fun."

Tony put his arm around her and carefully led her past the paparazzi and towards the entrance of the hotel and casino as reporters shouted out questions left and right. The cameras started flashing as Tony carefully led his daughter past the paparazzi and towards the entrance as reporters shouted out questions left and right.

**Reporter #1**: "Miss Stark, how are you feeling?"

**Reporter #2**: "What's the device in your back?"

**Reporter #3**: "How is it that you survived the accident?"

**Reporter #4**: "Is it true that your device is based on arc-reactor technology?"

Lucy just smiled politely as Tony walked her into the building, their bodyguards close behind to catch anyone who dared to try and get up close and personal with her.

**Tony**: "Alright then. (_Tony began, once they had made it past the paparazzi_) You go and find Obadiah and our table. I'm going to go and play in the casino for a little bit."

**Lucy**: "Cool. (_Lucy said, as Tony began walking away. A couple of the bodyguards followed him while a couple stayed with Lucy_) I'll let you know how it goes. And remember, twenty bucks if you miss the ceremony!"

**Tony**: "I told you, This time, I'll prove you wrong this time. (_Tony called over his shoulder before entering the casino_)"

Lucy smiled and shook her head as she began walking towards the room the ceremony was being held in.

**Lucy**: "(_chuckles_ _talking to herself before speaking under her breath_) No, he won't. Another day, another twenty bucks richer."

**Christine Everhart**: "Miss Stark! Excuse me, Miss Stark!"

Lucy stopped short and turned to find a young woman reporter standing before her. She was pretty, with blond hair and blue eyes.

**Christine Everhart**: "Christine Everhart, _Vanity Fair_ _magazine_. I just want to ask you a couple of questions."

Lucy's bodyguards moved to remove the reporter, but Lucy held up her hand and stopped them.

**Lucy**: "About what?"

**Christine Everhart**: "Your car accident. This is your first public appearance since the accident. How were you able to survive such a crash?"

**Lucy**: "Um, faith? Or a miracle? You'll have to ask my doctors, not me. Besides, I really don't like talking about it."

**Christine Everhart**: "Why don't you want to talk about the accident that almost claimed your life? Or, on the device that is allowing you to move again? I couldn't help but notice it in your back…"

**Lucy**: "(_holds up her hand, interrupting Christine_) Let me stop you here. Look, Miss Everhart, I don't want to be rude, but you seem like a nice and good reporter. If you want to ask someone some questions, go ask my father, not me. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

**Christine Everhart**: "The world just wants to know about you, Miss Stark. (_Christine replied, stopping Lucy as she tried to walk away_) You may act like a regular teenage girl, but are the daughter of Tony Stark, the heir to the Stark fortune, and you were spared from a terrible fate. A fate that seemed nearly impossible to escape from. The people want to know how you were able to survive."

**Lucy**: "(_pausing before speaking_) It was God. (_Lucy replied as she turned back to Christine_) God was the one who saved me. And that I'll keep telling myself that until the day I die. Happy now?"

**Christine Everhart**: "God? I didn't think that your father believed in God. Since he has the nickname, 'The Merchant of Death'."

**Lucy**: "(_gasps in anger and turns back to face Christine_) How dare you! My father does believe in God. He may not show it, but he's a really religious person. You have insulted my family! If you even think about insulting me again, I have the right to file a charge against you! Besides…"

She took a few steps closer to Christine and whispered into the record device she was holding. Her voice sounded cold and angry.

**Lucy**: "...a hundred bucks says I'll be seeing you tomorrow morning."

Lucy turned and walked into the room where the ceremony was being held, with her bodyguards following behind her, leaving Christine embarrassed and standing awkwardly by herself. When Lucy walked into the room, she saw a familiar face talking to other party guests.

**Lucy**: "(_waves at Rhodey_) Hey Rhodey!"

**Rhodey**: "(_turns around and sees Lucy, he waves back and turns back to the people he was talking to_) Listen, I'll talk to you guys later. (_Walks over to Lucy_) Hey Lucy. (_They hug each other_) It's great to see you. I didn't expect you to be out and about so soon."

**Lucy**: "(_chuckles_) Good to see you too Rhodey, and I'm pleased to say that I'm finally back to doing my regular teenager things. And I wanted to come tonight for Dad, I wouldn't miss this for the world."

**Rhodey**: "Good to hear. Some of the people that I was talking to said that they saw you yelling at a reporter a few minutes ago. I must say, you certainly have a way with reporters, Lucy."

**Lucy**: "(_she smiled_) Thanks, Rhodey! I've had quite a lot of time to practice. Plus, if people even think to insult me, I'll get them a piece of my mind. (_she replied. She dismissed her bodyguards and sent them to find Tony_) Anyway, what are you doing here?"

**Rhodey**: "Giving your father the award actually. (_Lt. Col. James Rhodes replied as he led Lucy to their table, where Obadiah was sitting_) That is, if he actually shows up."

**Lucy**: "Oh, I'm sure he will. When pigs fly."

Rhodey laughed as he pulled out a chair for Lucy, which caught Obadiah's attention.

**Obadiah Stane**: "Oh hey! Lucy! This is a surprise. (_Obadiah Stane said, as the teenager sat down_) What are you doing here?"

**Lucy**: "Attending an award ceremony for my father. What about you?"

**Obadiah Stane**: "(_he laughed_) The same thing. How are you feeling?"

**Lucy**: "I'm doing better. Still trying to get used to the changes, but better."

**Rhodey**: "That's because Lucy is a fighter. (_Rhodey said, sitting down next to her_) Always has been, always will be."

**Obadiah Stane**: "Well, we can't forget who she is, now can we? (_winking at Lucy_)"

**Lucy**: "I really am stealing the spotlight, aren't I? (_Lucy laughed_)"

**Obadiah Stane**: "And, why shouldn't you? The young and beautiful daughter of Tony Stark has a great position to hold. Many girls around the world envy you for that, you know."

**Lucy**: (_she smiled as the lights started to dim_) Well, thank you. I appreciate the compliments."

**Rhodey**: "Ah, that's my cue. (_Rhodey said, standing as the room was plunged into semi-darkness_) Will I be seeing you on stage, Lucy?"

**Lucy**: "Most likely. (_She replied, scanning the room for any sign of her father_) I bet twenty bucks on it."

* * *

The slideshow that had been put together in honor of Tony was quite touching, or so Lucy thought. She enjoyed hearing the stories about her father all over again. Not that she had heard them a ton of times, just once in a while from reporters when they were interviewing Tony. Sometimes, she forgot how accomplished he actually was. She was just so used to him just being her dad. As she listened to the slideshow, she found herself wondering if she would ever be as accomplished as her father or even as her grandfather was. She had quite the legacy to live up to.

**Narrator of the Slideshow**: "Tony Stark. Visionary. Genius. American patriot. Even from an early age, the son of legendary weapons developer, Howard Stark, quickly stole the spotlight with his brilliant and unique mind. At age four, he built his first circuit board. At age six, his first engine. And at 17, he graduated summa cum laude from MIT."**

(Then the slideshow shows pictures of Tony, Abigail {Lucy's mother}, and younger Lucy. The bold smile on Lucy's face disappears)

**Narrator of the Slideshow**: "Even at young age, Tony Stark found the love-of-his-life, Abigail Matthews, just your average girl from a big family. Tony and Abigail were perfect for each other, the public adored the young couple. And pretty soon, after they got married, they had their first child, Lucille Maria Stark. With their new baby girl, the future was looking bright for the new family. But unfortunately, it wasn't."

(Then the slideshow shows the news reports of the deaths of Howard, Marie, and Abigail. Lucy sniffs, trying to hold back tears, Obadiah wraps his arm around her, trying to comfort her)

**Narrator of the Slideshow**: "Then, the passing of a titan. Howard Stark's lifelong friend and ally, Obadiah Stane, steps in to help fill the gap left by the legendary founder, until, at age 21, the prodigal son returns and is the anointed the new CEO of Stark Industries. With the keys to the kingdom, Tony ushers in a new era for his father's legacy, creating smarter weapons, advanced robotics, satellite targeting. Today, Tony Stark has changed the face of the weapons industry by ensuring freedom and protecting America and her interests around the globe."**

(The slideshow ends and the audience applauses, Rhodey steps onto the stage and stands behind the podium)

**Rhodey**: "As liaison to Stark Industries, I've had the unique privilege of serving with a real patriot. He is my friend and he is my great mentor. Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my honor to present this year's Apogee Award to Mr. Tony Stark!"**

Everyone clapped and cheered as they waited for Tony to walk up on stage, but as they had expected, Tony was nowhere to be found. Obadiah began to stand, to accept the award in Tony's place, when Lucy stopped him with a hand on his arm.

**Lucy**: "I've got this one. (_she said, smiling_) You always get them, it's my turn now."

Obadiah smiled and sat back down as Lucy stood and made her way towards the stage. Rhodey smiled and spoke into the microphone.

**Rhodey**: "Accepting the award in her father's place is Miss Lucille Stark!"

The crowd continued to clap and some even cheered a little as Lucy made it onto the stage. She smiled and turned to the podium and began to speak.

**Lucy**: "Hi everyone! This is a great award, thank you so much. (_Looks at the award before speaking again_) As you may realize, I am not my father. Not that Tony Stark can ever be replaced, but I can certainly try. (_Lucy said, earning some laughs from the crowd_) But, I can say that, if he were here to accept this award, he would tell you how honored he would be to receive an award such as this. And, I can also say, that I am honored to be here tonight and to be able to accept this award for him. Thank you everyone!"

The crowd applauded and the music began playing again.

**Lucy**: "This one's going up on the mantle, I promise."

Lucy and Rhodey both exited the stage. She turned and handed the award back to him.

**Lucy**: "Now then, shall we go and find Dad?"

**Rhodey**: "(_he took the award and nodded_) We might as well."

**Lucy**: "Follow me. I know exactly where he is."

* * *

**Tony**: "(_whooping_) Work it! Come on!"**

**Lucy**: "That would be twenty bucks please!"

Tony had just rolled the dice and got a winning number when Lucy and Rhodey appeared behind him. Tony turned when he heard Lucy's voice and winced.

**Tony**: "Did I really miss it?"

**Lucy**: "No, we're just holding this award for practice. (_Lucy replied, turning to Rhodey_)"

**Rhodey**: "You are unbelievable! (_Rhodey said, shaking his head_)"**

**Tony**: "Oh no, did they rope you into this?"**

**Rhodey**: "Nobody roped me into anything!**

**Tony**: "I'm so sorry."**

**Rhodey**: "They told me that, if I presented you with an award, you would be deeply honored."**

**Tony**: "Of course I'd be deeply honored. And it's you, that's great. (_Tony said, as Rhodey put the award in his hand_) There it is. That was easy."**

**Lucy**: "Too easy. You missed my acceptance speech. I was quite proud of it."

**Tony**: "Wait, you accepted it for me? (_Tony said, as the three of them started to head out of the casino_) Aw! Now I want to see it!"

**Lucy**: "Too late. (_Looks at Rhodey's watch on his wrist and sighs_)"

Tony hands the award to a girl that was standing next to him and continues playing.

**Tony**: "Wow! Would you look at that? That's something else. I don't have any of those floating around. (_he grabs the dice on the table_) Alright, we're gonna let it ride! (_Holds his hand in front of a girl that was standing next to him_) Give me a hand, will you? Give me a little something-something."**

The girl blew into Tony's hands for good luck, Lucy just rolled her eyes. Then Tony held his hands in front of Lucy.

**Tony**: "Okay, you too."**

**Lucy**: "No thank you, Dad. I'm good."

**Tony**: "(_turning towards Rhodey_) Alright, you then."

**Rhodey**: "I don't blow on a man's dice."**

**Tony**: "Come on, honey bear."**

Rhodey just pushed Tony's hand away but Tony opened his hand as if Rhodey had rolled.

**Tony**: "There it is. Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes rolls! And…"**

**The Dealer**: "Two craps. Line away."**

**Lucy**: "Aw. Tough luck."

**Rhodey**: "That's what happens."**

**Tony**: "Worse things have happened. I think we're gonna be fine. Color me up, will you?"**

* * *

The trio started walking out of the casino and towards the lobby.

**Lucy**: Hey Dad. I don't know how long you want to stay here tonight, but, if you don't mind, I'm kind of tired. I want to go home."

**Tony**: "Alright. Rhodey, do you mind taking her home?"

**Rhodey**: "Not at all."

**Lucy**: "Oh no Rhodey, you don't have to do that. I don't want you to leave because of me."

**Rhodey**: "It's alright. I was going to head out anyways. (_Rhodey assured her. He looked at Tony_) This is where we exit."

**Tony**: "(_shakes Rhodey's hand_) All right."**

**Rhodey**: "Tomorrow, don't be late."**

**Tony**: "Yeah, you can count on it."**

**Rhodey**: "I'm serious."**

**Tony**: "I know, I know. (_Tony said. He kissed his daughter's forehead_) Good night, sweetie. I'll see you in the morning."

**Lucy**: "Night, Dad."

As Lucy walked off with Rhodey, she saw Tony hand his award to a guy dressed in Greek clothes as he headed off with his bodyguards. She sighed to herself as she and Rhodey walked into the parking lot and to Rhodey's car.

**Lucy:** "Thanks for taking me home. I'll try my best to get him out of the house tomorrow morning, but no promises because I have school."

**Rhodey**: "You're going back so soon?"

**Lucy**: "Much to Dad's dismay, but I need a change of scenery. I've been almost bedridden for four months, and I needed to get out of the house eventually. But I'm still nervous."

**Rhodey**: "I'm sure you'll be fine. (_Rhodey said, opening the door for her_)"

**Lucy**: "That's what I keep telling him. (_Lucy replied. She waited until Rhodey got into the driver's seat before continuing_) Can you please tell him that?"

**Rhodey**: "Not that he'll listen to me, but I will certainly give it a try. (_He glanced at Lucy as they pulled out onto the street_) You've got to cut him a little bit of slack, alright? He's only concerned because he loves you. We all are, for the same reason."

**Lucy**: "I know. But, I refuse to become a solitaire."

Rhodey laughed as Lucy turned on the radio, switching the topic of conversation to something more pleasant as she did so.

As the trio were halfway back to the Stark Mansion, Rhodey decided to strike up a conversation.

**Rhodey**: "So, any big plans with your friends after school tomorrow?"

**Lucy**: "Uh, no nothing really. But, we are planning to do something special for Pepper tomorrow, since it's her birthday."

**Rhodey**: "Oh. (_Said Rhodey, suddenly remembering that it was Pepper's birthday, and he forgot. But tried not to yet Lucy figuring out_) Yes, that sounds a great idea. Make sure to tell Pepper happy birthday from me."

**Lucy**: "(_realizing the quiver in Rhodey's voice_) Yes, I will. And I will also tell her that just like Dad, you forgot too."

**Rhodey**: "Darn it!"

**Lucy**: "(_chuckles_) I'm kidding. I won't tell her, but I'll save you a slice of cake."

**Rhodey**: "(_smiles_) Thanks Lucy."

**Lucy**: "You're welcome. Even though I'm excited about Pepper's birthday, going back to school, and seeing Rachel and Wyatt again, the only thing I'm not looking forward to is seeing Chelsea. Ugh! I can't stand her!"

**Rhodey**: "Remind me again why you can't stand her. What does she have against you?"

**Lucy**: "(_sighs_) I really don't know. She's hated me since the seventh grade, and she's been beating me at everything, always trying to embarrass me or make me look bad ever since."

**Rhodey**: "Well, whatever the reason may be, I hope you will make things right. And try to be friends with her."

**Lucy**: "(_scoffs and turns her head_) Yeah, that'll be the day."

Rhodey just sighed as he pulled into the driveway of the Stark Mansion. He drove up the front door and Lucy got out and leaned her arm on the door looking at Rhodey.

**Lucy**: "Thank you for bringing me home."

**Rhodey**: "You're welcome. (_Sees Tony's car parked by the garage door_) Please make sure that Tony isn't late tomorrow."

**Lucy**: "I'll see what I can do, like I said, no promises though."

**Rhodey**: "Thanks Lucy. Have a good night."

**Lucy**: "Goodnight Rhodey."

Lucy closes the door and watches Rhodey pull out of the driveway and leave. Once Rhodey's car disappears around the corner and into the night, Lucy yawns and walks into the mansion.

**Lucy**: "(_speaks as she walks in the door_) Evening Jarvis. I'm home."

**Jarvis**: "Welcome home Lucille. I take it that the ceremony went well, judging by your expression on your face."

**Lucy**: "(_yawns as she walks up the stairs_) Be it ever so humble Jarvis. (_She grabs her phone out of her purse and starts looking at it, still talking to Jarvis_) So Jarvis, how long has Dad been home?"

**Jarvis**: "He's been home for over an hour madam. And he brought a guest with him."

**Lucy**: "(_stops walking and sighs_) Let me guess, Christine Everhart from Vanity Fair?"

**Jarvis**: "Indeed madam."

**Lucy**: "I should've known. But on the plus side, I'll be getting my $120 bucks in the morning. (_Starts walking towards her room_) Make sure to remind me Jarvis."

**Jarvis**: "Of course Lucille."

Transitions of Lucy walking into her room, taking a shower, and getting ready for bed.

**Lucy**: "(_yawns_) Hey Jarvis. Set my alarm for 6 o' clock please."

**Jarvis**: "As you wish."

**Lucy**: "(_pulls back her covers_) Goodnight Jarvis."

**Jarvis**: "Goodnight Lucille."

Lucy closed her eyes and fell asleep, dreaming about her big day for the next day.

* * *

**Here's the second chapter of the Iron Maiden story. If you see lines with two stars (**) next to them, it means that the line was taken directly from the movie.**

**UPDATE: I decided to rewrite Chapter 2 after I had a talk with HistoryGirl22. **

**NOTE: Abigail (Matthews) Stark is portrayed by Geena Davis in this saga.**

**I hope that you enjoy this new chapter! Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Back to School_

_**Lucy's Diary, Entry Three**_

_So, last night was, I should say, interesting. Just as predicted, Dad missed getting his own award. Normally, I leave the duty of accepting awards for him to Obadiah or Rhodey, but since it was my first public appearance since the accident, I decided to do it myself. It was kind of like my official re-entry into the world. I made a lovely acceptance speech, if I do say so myself. _

_Even though last night was fun, there were a lot of reporters. They weren't horrible, but there was one reporter who managed to tick me off by criticizing Dad's parenting skills and, coincidentally, she's the one who ended up spending the night here at the Mansion. I can't wait to shove that one in her face when she decides to wake up._

_I can already tell that today is not going to be a good day. On top of going back to school since the accident, Dad is leaving to go to Afghanistan for some sort of weapons demonstration. Which I think it's completely stupid. Why does Dad have to go halfway across the world? I don't understand why they can't just do the demonstration here in America, and not in a place that is a war zone. But, hey, what do I know? It's not like I'm a genius at weapon designing or anything. Pepper says that I need to stay optimistic and think happy, positive thoughts throughout Dad's trip, but that's easier said than done in this case. Usually, I'm a fairly optimistic person, but my optimism tends to start drifting away when I think about something like this._

_I wonder how much longer that reporter will stay asleep until Jarvis wakes her up. Even though I've been up for over an hour, I have no doubt that Dad is already up and is most likely downstairs in the workshop. One thing I can admit that Dad, when it comes to his "girlfriends" is that he doesn't always stay until the bitter end. Pepper's usually the one who has to escort the woman in question to the door. I think that Dad should be the one doing that, but, again, what do I know? I'm not experienced in that particular area of life at this point._

_The longest relationship Dad has ever had was with my mom. Like I said in my previous entry. They had met at MIT, dated for about a year, before Mom got pregnant with me. From what Dad told me, they were very happy together and very much in love. They even got married when I was just over a year old. My grandparents weren't too thrilled with the situation, but they were able to grin and bear it, from what I understand. Grandpa Howard and Grandma Maria liked my mom and helped her where they could, as did Dad, obviously. Unfortunately, my grandparents died in a car accident in December of 1991, and Mom died just seven months later, she was shot in the mansion by an unidentified gunman. I was just 2 years old at the time, I never really got to know her. I wish I had. I have plenty of pictures of her, given to me by my father and my grandparents, in a big blue album that I try to keep as safe as possible. But, as you well know, pictures may say a thousand words, but they aren't the same as actually physically seeing and talking to a person._

_I am still in contact with my grandparents, who are my mom's parents. They, surprisingly, get along very well with my dad, despite the fact that he got their daughter pregnant when she was 18. Once in a while, I make the trip to go and visit them in Tennessee. But, I haven't been able to since the accident. They actually came to visit me that time. Plus, right now they are on a cruise around the world, compliments of my Dad._

_Anyways, trying to get back on topic…wait…what was I talking about? Oh! Right! Dad's leaving, and the first day back to school. I should go and say bye before I have to go to school. Maybe I will make one last attempt to convince him to stay home too. And I plan to do something special for Pepper tonight since it's her birthday, since Dad can never remember her birthday, for years I do my best to make the best of it. Like I said, today should be interesting._

* * *

Lucy closes her diary, and puts it back on her desk next to her bed. She walks out of her room and heads downstairs.

**Lucy**: "Dad! Dad! Where are you? (_Walks into the living room_) Dad? (_Calls out to Jarvis_) Jarvis, where's Dad?"

**Jarvis**: "(_speaks through the speakers of the Mansion_) He's downstairs Lucille."

**Lucy**: "Thanks Jarvis."

Lucy walked down the stairs that led to the workshop and found her father working on one of his cars with the _Institutionalized song_ _by Suicidal Tendencies_ blasting through the speakers.

**Lucy**: "Hey Dad! (_Tony doesn't respond_) I said hey Dad! (_Tony still doesn't respond, Lucy sighs_) Jarvis, mute music!"

The music turns off, Tony stops and turns around to face his daughter.

**Tony**: "Hey! Please don't turn down my music."

**Lucy**: "Sorry Dad. I wanted to come and tell you bye before I left."

**Tony**: "(_remembering that Lucy was going to school_) Oh, right."

**Lucy**: "Speaking of which, are you not going to say goodbye to your guest?"

**Tony**: "(_he almost blushed_) Oh. I uh, you didn't hear us last night, did you?"

**Lucy**: "No, of course not. (_Lucy said, with a smile_) I just know you."

**Tony**: "(_he laughed_) That you do, Angel."

Lucy smiled as she sat in a nearby chair as Tony continued to work on yet another car.

**Lucy**: "(_pretending not to know_) So, who was it this time?"

**Tony**: "Uh, it was that reporter…"

**Lucy**: "From Vanity Fair?"

Tony turned to her with a confused expression on his face.

**Tony**: "How did you know that?"

**Lucy**: "I uh…might have…met her at the ceremony and uh, predicted that she was going to be here last night..."

**Tony**: "(_scoffs and he rolled his eyes_) And, why did you do that?"

**Lucy**: "Because she kept bugging me about my device, and she made a mean comment about you not being a religious person. She said just because you were a weapons designer, you didn't believe in God. She insulted me right in my face! And so I betted a hundred bucks that she would be here. Speaking of which… (_She held her hand out to her father_) ...that would be one hundred and twenty bucks, please."

**Tony**: "(_he sighed a little as he got his wallet out_) You know, I really need to stop doing these bets with you."

**Lucy**: "Where's the fun in that? Besides, I like having extra cash."

Tony pulls out his wallet and puts the money into his daughter's hand as if she was on a game show.

**Tony**: "(_pretending to hold a microphone_) Congratulations Lucille Stark! You have won a hundred and twenty dollars for your playing '_Girl's Night Out with the Starks_'!"

**Lucy**: "(_laughs real hard as she puts the money in her pocket, but then sighs sadly_) Do you really have to go?"

**Tony**: "I'm afraid I do, honey. But, don't worry, everything's going to be fine and I'll be back before you know it."

**Lucy**: "(_she nodded as she held her father's hands_) Just promise me that you'll be careful over there."

**Tony**: "You're not coming to the airport?"

**Lucy**: "(_she shook her head_) I have to get school soon. I told you I was going back today."

**Tony**: "Are you sure? I mean, you don't have to go back, Lucy. Everyone knows that you…"

**Lucy**: "(_interrupting_) Dad! I'll be fine. I need my friends. Plus, it's better to have physical contact with people. It's been four months since the accident, and two months since I have seen my friends in person. I want to go back."

**Tony**: "(_he nodded as he hugged his daughter_) I will be careful if you promise to be careful."

**Lucy**: "(_she laughed a little as she pulled away_) Alright. It's a deal."

Tony smiled and kissed his daughter on her cheek.

**Tony**: "Good luck today. Feel free to call or text or whatever, no matter what time"

**Lucy**: "(_she nodded_) I promise, I will. Love you, Dad."

**Tony**: "Love you too, sweetheart."

She turned and started to head out of the workshop. She stole one glance back at Tony as she waved a little. Tony smiled and watched as Lucy walked back up the stairs, almost regretting leaving her and agreeing to go on the trip to Afghanistan to begin with.

He hasn't been the same around Lucy since the accident, deep on the inside, he would be consumed with fear and worry whenever Lucy was out of his sight, whereas prior to the accident, he had never really felt that way. He would never show this behavior to Lucy or when he goes out in public, he would put on a good face for everyone. But Tony still has fear inside of him, and he knows that it would never go away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Christine Everhart had woken up and was walking around the mansion.

**Christine Everhart**: "Tony? Hey, Tony?"**

Christine walks around in the living room and looks at one of Tony's pictures when a voice is heard.

**Lucy**: "Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in."

Christine turned when she heard Lucy's voice. The teenager was leaning against the wall at the bottom of the stairs with her arms crossed and a smug smile on her face. Christine started blushing, she was dressed only in one of Tony's shirts – the one that he had worn the night before. Certainly not the appropriate outfit to greet Tony Stark's daughter in.

**Christine Everhart**: "(_clears throat_) Hello Miss Stark."

**Lucy**: "Miss Everhart, whatever are you doing here so early in the morning? (_Lucy said, in a mocking tone_) With only…one of my father's shirts on? Did you enjoy your night at the Stark Mansion?"

Christine blushed again, but she tried to maintain an annoyance at the way the teenager was talking to her. She arched an eyebrow as she started walking towards Lucy.

**Christine Everhart**: "Miss Stark, I…"

**Jarvis**: "(_speaks through the speakers of the Mansion_) Lucille, it is time for you to leave for school."

**Christine Everhart**: "(_jumps in fear_) Jesus! What was that?"

**Pepper**: "That's Jarvis. He runs the house."**

Pepper replied, appearing several feet away from Lucy. Christine turns to face Pepper. Lucy smiled at her father's secretary. Pepper was about to go through the speech she gave to all of the one nighters that made it to the Stark Mansion. Lucy walked up to Pepper and patted her on the shoulder before grabbing her backpack off of the couch.

**Lucy**: "(_whispers_) Have fun today."

**Pepper**: "Oh, I think I will. Good luck today. Come home, if you need to."

**Lucy**: "Thanks, Pepper, I will. (_She was about to walk away when she remembered something and turned back towards Pepper_) Oh! By the way, I was thinking about taking you out to dinner and maybe go see a movie tonight for your birthday, if you'd like. I don't know if you have any other plans or anything…"

**Pepper**: "(_she smiled_) I have plans for lunch, but nothing for dinner. Thanks, Lucy."

**Lucy**: "(_she returned the smile_) Great! Just pick a place, any place you want. I'll be home around 4:30. I'll be paying! (_She turned to walk out the door, walking past the reporter as she put her backpack on her shoulder_) Miss Everhart."

She smiled to herself as she walked out of the house and heard Pepper telling the speech to Miss Everhart.

**Pepper**: "I've got your clothes here. They've been dry-cleaned and pressed, and there's a car waiting for you outside that will take you anywhere you'd like to go."**

Lucy walked out of the front door and onto the driveway. She walked past the car that Pepper had up front of the house for Miss Everhart. Inside the car, with the window down reading a magazine was Nigel, one of the limo drivers that worked for Tony.

**Lucy**: "(_walking past the car_) Morning Nigel!"

**Nigel**: "(_looking up from the magazine_) Mornin' Miss Stark. Good luck at school. Are you sure you don't want me or Happy to take you there?"

**Lucy**: "(_waved goodbye to Nigel_) Thank you, but I'll be fine."

As she pressed the unlock button on her key to the red Ferrari F430 that her father got her for her 16th birthday, she started to feel nervous. It was the first time she had gotten in her car since the accident. She opened the door and sat inside.

**Lucy**: "(_takes a deep breath and then talks to herself_) You got this, Lucy. You got this. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Lucy grabs her key from her pocket and then she drops it on the floor by her feet. She sighs and reaches down her hand to get it. Just as she was about to grab the key, the floor started to feel wet. She lifted her foot and saw that the bottom of her shoe was wet as if she stepped in a puddle, and then suddenly, everything went dark all around, and the car started filling up with water. Lucy started breathing panicky, she was having a panic attack. When the water was up to the dashboard, Lucy couldn't handle it and she got out of the car.

**Lucy**: "(_gasps for breath, looks back inside the car and realizes that she was hallucinating and the car was completely dry. She sighed in relief and get back inside_)"

Once Lucy got back into the car, she turned the key, starting the ignition and putting her hands around herself.

**Lucy**: "(_breathless_) Jarvis, you with me?"

**Jarvis**: "As always, Lucille."

**Lucy**: "(_breathless and stuttering_) Run a scan of me please. I think… there's something wrong. (_Continues to breath to calm down_)"

During the countless hours she spent at the Mansion, Lucy was able to install Jarvis into her car, making it so that she would have a safer and less stressful drive whenever she got into her car again.

**Jarvis**: "(_runs a quick scan on Lucy_) Scan complete. Blood pressure is slightly high. No sign of cardiac anomaly or unusual brain activity. My diagnosis is that you've experienced a severe anxiety attack."

**Lucy**: "(_pauses for a moment before responding_) Me?"

**Jarvis**: "Yes madam."

**Lucy**: "(_takes a deep breath while running her hands through her hair_) Alright. I think it passed. I'm good now. But just in case, help me get to school safely."

**Jarvis**: "Of course madam. Also, I would suggest that sometime in your travels, you need to get gas. You are at a quarter of a tank."

**Lucy**: "Alright. Make that a reminder for later."

Lucy pulled out of the driveway and onto the street, driving for the first time since the accident and praying that no other accidents would occur, heading straight to Beverly Hills High School.

* * *

Thankfully, there were no paparazzi in sight. But, that didn't mean that Lucy and her Ferrari didn't draw any attention when she pulled into the school's parking lot.

**Jarvis**: "Good luck today, Lucille. (_Jarvis said, as Lucy put her sunglasses on and grabbed her backpack_)"

**Lucy**: "Thank you, Jarvis. (_Lucy said, as she stared at the people beginning to crowd around the car_) I'm going to need it."

Everyone seemed surprised when they saw her. As she got out of the car and locked the door, she began making her way through the crowd, people began whispering.

**Student 1**: "I thought she died!"

**Student 2**: "I can't believe she's back!"

**Student 3**: "She's been gone for months!"

**Student 4**: "I heard that she was paralyzed."

Lucy pulled the sunglasses off of her eyes once she got into the building, walking the familiar pathway towards her locker as people continued to stare and whisper.

When Lucy arrived at her locker, she saw a bunch of get-well cards and "welcome back" paintings and pictures attached all over it. Lucy smiles gracefully, she picks the cards off the locker and starts reading them.

**Chelsea**: "Well, well, well. (_Said a familiar voice_) Look who has finally come back to steal the spotlight."

Lucy paused and turned to find her 'arch-nemesis' Chelsea Cooper standing behind her, with her two friends, Paisley Dunning and Kennedy Ross, standing next to her. They were the most popular girls in school.

**Lucy**: "(_sighs annoyingly_) Good to see you too, Chelsea. Have you been keeping my locker warm for me? (_Lucy replied, coldly_) I'm sure that these past four months must've been heaven for you."

**Chelsea**: "(_she arched an eyebrow_) I see you haven't changed that much at all. Except for… (_she paused and moved to look at the glowing purple square shining through the back of Lucy's shirt_) Anyway, you'll be happy to hear what we have been studying in Anatomy since you've been gone. The spinal cord, the nerves, and the muscles. I know that you are an expert in those subjects."

**Lucy**: "I am an expert in a lot of things. (_Lucy shot back_) Unlike you who gets 'C-minus' in nearly any subject, except for being extremely dumb and an bully, you certainly get an 'A-plus' for that."

Chelsea's cheeks flushed. Lucy chuckled a little as she looked at Paisley and Kennedy.

**Lucy**: "And it won't help if you keep hanging out with these two. They don't do much for your image, if you ask me, they can be the next generation of Dumb and Dumber. Their brains are the size of walnut nuts."

The kids standing around them had to stifle chuckles as Lucy talked.

**Lucy**: "(_she took a couple steps up to Chelsea_) So why don't you go and hang out with people more at your level? Preschool is just down the street."

Chelsea's fists clenched as Paisley and Kennedy gasped.

**Chelsea**: "(_she pointed at Lucy angrily_) This isn't over! (_she said, gritting her teeth_) You will lose the spotlight again! And, when you do, I will be there to take over."

**Lucy**: "Yeah, yeah. (_Lucy said, crossing her arms_) You're just upset that somebody dropped a house on your sister and a bucket of water is going to mess up your clown makeup!"

The other kids started laughing as Chelsea and her posse stormed off down the hallway, no doubt to the bathroom to plot their revenge. Lucy smiled, almost triumphantly, when she heard voices in the distance.

**Rachel**: "We know that voice anywhere! (_another familiar voice said_)"

**Paige**: "Could it be our best friend in the entire world?!"

Lucy turned to find her best friends, Rachel Claire and Paige McCallister, standing behind her.

**Lucy**: "(_squeals happily_) Rachel! Paige!"

She smiled and each of them practically ran into each other's arms. Since the accident, the three friends have been video chatting, but actually being able to physically hang out again was wonderful.

**Lucy**: "(_sighs happily_) It's great to see you two! I've missed you so much!'

**Rachel**: "Us too! You look amazing! It's been different around here without you.

Which reminds me, how are you feeling? Are you okay?"

**Paige**: "Yeah. What is your pain level? Do you need a pillow, Tylenol, bottle water, or us to carry you? I also have foldable crutches in my backpack if you need them."

Rachel and Lucy blinked confusedly at Paige.

**Lucy**: "Ok, first of all, I'm fine y'all! You're starting to sound like Dad and Pepper. You don't need to worry. And second of all, why do you have foldable crutches in your backpack?"

**Paige**: "I have my reasons. Plus, we're worried because we are best friends."

**Rachel**: "Yeah, Paige is right. We always watch each other's backs."

**Lucy**: "Well, keep your worries to yourself. (_Lucy joked, putting her arms around Rachel and Paige's shoulders_) Come. Help me to our next class. I'm a little out of practice."

**Rachel**: "(_she laughed_) Of course, Your Highness. (_she joked_)"

**Paige**: "It would be our honor. Your wish is our command. (_she joked_)"

The three friends laughed as they walked away to the first class of the morning.

* * *

Crossfadesto Lucy, Rachel, and Paige eating lunch in the school cafeteria. The morning had flown by pretty quickly.

**Lucy**: "So, was Chelsea lying when she said that we were learning about the spinal cord in Anatomy?"

**Rachel**: "(_sighs_) Unfortunately, no. When Ms. Amberson heard that you were coming back today, she changed her lesson plan so that we started the spinal cord on the day you got back."

**Lucy**: "Lovely. (_Lucy replied, taking a bite of her sandwich_) Let me guess. I'm going to be the prime topic of conversation?"

**Paige**: "(_she nodded as she took a slip of her drink_) I wouldn't be surprised. What that thing in your back is doing is truly amazing technology, Lucy. Has your father allowed it to be used for other patients suffering from paralysis?"

**Lucy**: "Yes he has. After he knew that it worked on me, he allowed the doctors to use it for other people as well. The only problem is that not everyone wants to use something like this. Some people are really stubborn about these things, you know?"

**Paige**: "It's understandable. I mean, so many things could go wrong with technology."

**Lucy**: "(_laughing_) Thanks for the reminder."

**Paige**: "Don't mention it."

Lucy smiled and shook her head as she finished her sandwich and began eating her chips. Rachel took a bite of her cheese pizza before talking.

**Rachel**: "Anyway, I heard that your dad was leaving for a weapons demonstration. Has he left yet?"

**Lucy**: "Yeah. He left sometime after I left this morning. I think he was late though, because I could tell that Pepper was even more eager to get the newest one-nighter out of the house than usual."

**Rachel**: "New one-nighter? (_Rachel said, arching an eyebrow_) He hasn't had one since the accident, has he?"

**Paige**: "Yeah. It's been, what, four months? What was the occasion?"

**Lucy**: "The Apogee Awards were last night. There were lots of eager reporters."

Rachel and Paige laughed. They knew Tony and his habits very well.

**Rachel**: "(_taking a slip of her drink_) So, who was it this time?"

**Lucy**: "Her name was Christine Everhart from Vanity Fair. (_Lucy replied, as she ate a potato chip_)"

**Paige**: "Huh, that's funny. My Dad did an article about Vanity Fair around the time of your accident. He said that when he met Miss Everhart, he described her as, and I say in quotes, '_she was like a grownup Veruca Salt, only less of a brat and more obnoxious_'."

Lucy and Rachel laughed real hard. They knew that Paige's father worked for the _Los Angeles Times_, and how hilarious he was with his work.

**Lucy**: "(_still laughing_) Yes! That's a perfect description of the way she was!"

**Rachel**: "(_finished laughing_) Whew. Wow, that was hilarious. (_Clears throat_) Anyway, what about Pepper? Did she go last night?"

**Lucy**: "(_she shook her head_) No. But, Obadiah did. Rhodey too."

**Rachel**: "That must have been fun."

**Lucy**: "It was interesting, a little annoying, but interesting. Plus, I made $120 bucks out of it, so it wasn't too bad."

**Paige**: "(_she chuckled_) Let me guess. He didn't show up for the award?"

**Lucy**: "I made a lovely acceptance speech, you girls really would've loved it."

The three girls started laughing when a boy walked up to their table.

**Wyatt**: "Hey Lucy."

**Lucy**: "(_she looked up and smiled_) Wyatt! (_she exclaimed, standing and hugging her other best friend_) Oh my God! How are you?"

Wyatt Johnson smiled when Lucy hugged him. He had known Lucy, Rachel, and Paige since middle school and, from the moment he saw her, had a secret crush on Lucy. Not too many people knew about it.

**Wyatt**: "Not bad. (_he replied, as they pulled away_) What about you?"

**Lucy**: "Ugh! I've been getting that question all day! (_Lucy complained, as she sat back down_)"

**Wyatt**: "(_he laughed as he looked at Rachel_) Ok. I guess that answers my question."

**Rachel**: "Leave it to Lucy not to care for herself. (_Rachel replied as she finished her pizza_)"

**Wyatt**: "So, Lucy, I heard from Rachel that today is Pepper's birthday, do you have something planned?"

**Lucy**: "Yes I do. I'm thinking about taking her out to dinner and then a movie."

**Paige**: "Ooh! We can go see the new Die Hard movie, you know that I'm a big fan of Bruce Willis."

**Wyatt**: "(_teasing_) Aren't we all?"

The four friends laugh as a crash is heard in the distance. They turn their heads to see everyone laughing at a teenage boy who got knocked on the ground spilling his food. Lucy felt bad for the boy.

**Lucy**: "Poor kid. Who is he? I haven't seen him before."

**Rachel**: "Oh, sorry Lucy. Paige and I forgot to tell you, that's Quentin. Quentin Beck. He's the new kid on the block."

**Wyatt**: "Yeah. He only just started here four days ago, and as you can see, Chelsea and the others have already broke him in."

**Paige**: "I just hope that fall didn't break his face. Because it is hard not to look at. (_Everyone stares at Paige_ _confused_) What? It is."

Lucy chuckled as she got up and walked over to Quentin and helped him clean up.

**Lucy**: "Here. Let me help you. (_Lucy said as she picked up a soda can off the floor_) I'm sorry about Chelsea. She's the popular girl here. Don't let her get to you."

**Quentin**: "Thank you uh, thank you so much. I really appreciate it. (_Quentin said as he put his tray on a table and wiped his shirt off. Then he reached his hand out for a handshake_) My name is Quentin. Quentin Beck."

**Lucy**: "(_shakes Quentin's hand_) And I'm Lucy Stark."

**Quentin**: "(_gasps as he pulls back his hand. And starts stuttering as he spoke_) You-yo-you're Lucy Stark?! The daughter of the famous Tony Stark?!"

**Lucy**: "(_blushes and giggles a little_) Indeed I am. Are you a fan of my father?"

**Quentin**: "Who isn't? Your father is well known. I mean, I heard from the other students that attend here, but I had no idea. It's a pleas.. uh, it's an honor to meet."

**Lucy**: "Nice to meet you too. (_Just then, the bell rang for the students to head to class_)

I have to go to class. See you around. (_Lucy walks away_)"

Quentin chuckles a little as he waves goodbye as Lucy walks back to Rachel, Paige, and Wyatt, the four friends grabbing their trays.

**Rachel**: "(_talking romantically_) Sooo… what did he say?"

**Paige**: "(_talking romantically_) Did he ask you out for a date? I can see the love connection now. (_Starts singing_) Lucy and Quentin sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I. …"

**Lucy**: "(_Interrupting_) Hey! Nothing happened. I just helped him and I introduced myself. No biggie."

**Wyatt**: "Alright. I'll see you girls later after class. I doubt that Ms. Amberson will be getting a good report."

**Lucy**: "(_she sighed as the four friends threw their trash away_) Tell me about it."

* * *

Cuts to Lucy and her friends in Anatomy Class. Ms. Amberson, one of the anatomy teachers at Beverly Hills High, was explaining about the spinal cord.

**Ms. Amberson**: "The spinal cord is a long, thin, tubular structure made up of nervous tissue, which extends from the medulla oblongata in the brainstem to the lumbar region of the vertebral column. It encloses the central canal of the spinal cord, which contains cerebrospinal…"

While Ms. Amberson was talking, Lucy wrote a note for Quentin to read. She quietly asked for the note to be passed to Quentin. When he got the note, he read it and it said, "_We are throwing a party for my dad's assistant, would you like to come?_" Quentin looked over at Lucy, he smiled and nodded. Lucy smiles back.

**Ms. Amberson**: "...it allows for neural signals, or messages to be sent from the brain to the rest of the body. Should something happen to your spine, horrible things could happen. Including paralysis."

Lucy started to feel uneasy as Ms. Amberson's eyes landed on her. She could tell her face was going red. Wyatt patted her on the shoulder, as if he was trying to reassure her that everything would be ok.

**Ms. Amberson**: "As most of you probably know by now, we have Miss Stark joining us again. (_Ms. Amberson continued_) Now, as you all know, Miss Stark was involved in a horrible accident a few months ago, in which her spine was severely damaged. But, due to the wonders of the 21st Century, Miss Stark is with us here today, able to move as if nothing was wrong. Miss Stark, would you mind coming to the front of the room?"

Lucy nodded nervously and stood up. She couldn't ignore Chelsea's mocking glare as she made her way to the front of the classroom.

**Ms. Amberson**: "(s_he smiled as Lucy turned to face the class_) Miss Stark, would you mind showing us your device?"

Lucy nodded again and turned, partially lifting her shirt so that the device in her back was clear for everyone to see. The other kids in the class, including Rachel, Paige, and Wyatt, gasped and stared in awe at the purple square in the middle of Lucy's spine.

**Ms. Amberson**: "This device was produced by Stark Industries, which is the company that Miss Stark's father owns. Its purpose is to stimulate the nerves and muscles surrounding the spine so that they would function once again. As you can see, Miss Stark is fully functioning, so the device is doing its job. But, should the device for some reason leave her body, she would be paralyzed again within a half an hour. Any questions?"

Chelsea raised her hand, a cocky smile on her lips. Lucy lowered her shirt, turned, and rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms.

**Ms. Amberson**: "Yes, Chelsea?"

**Chelsea**: "(_she lowered her hand_) I thought that Stark Industries was primarily a weapons company. Is this device somehow a weapon? Should we be on guard when Lucy is around?"

**Lucy**: "Stark Industries doesn't just work with weapons. (_Lucy snapped, before Ms. Amberson had a chance to respond_) We dealt in many other fields."

**Chelsea**: "(_she arched an eyebrow_) And is it also not true that your grandfather helped to build the atomic bomb?"

**Ms. Amberson**: "Miss Cooper! This has nothing to do with this class. (_She exclaimed_)"

Rachel, Paige, and Wyatt watched as Lucy's fists clenched. They looked at each other before putting their eyes back on Lucy.

**Chelsea**: "I'm sorry, Ms. Amberson. But, if a weapons company is suddenly making life-saving devices, I'd be a little afraid of what those so-called 'life saving' devices can really do."

**Lucy**: "(_very angry_) "Oh, if you'd like to see a weapon, I got one right here."

Before anyone could stop her, Lucy was in front of Chelsea's desk. In one smooth movement, Lucy punched Chelsea across the jaw, sending her crashing to the ground. Paisley and Kennedy surrounded their fallen leader as Wyatt leapt up and held Lucy back from doing any more damage.

**Lucy**: "(_she shook her head_) You don't know how long I wanted to do that. There isn't enough plastic surgery in the world that could fix your face!"

**Ms. Amberson**: "Lucille Stark! (_She exclaimed_) Principal's Office! Now!"

Lucy ripped herself out of Wyatt's grasp as she angrily grabbed her backpack and stormed out of the room. Chelsea practically cradled her jaw as Paisley and Kennedy rushed to wipe the blood coming from Chelsea's lip. Rachel, Paige, and Wyatt grabbed their bags and practically glared at Ms. Amberson before they too left the room, not caring if they got in trouble or not.

* * *

**Tony**: "(_talking through the phone_) She did what?!"

Pepper closed her eyes for a moment as the Stark limo drove down the road, heading back to the Stark Mansion. After the incident at Lucy's school, Pepper had to go down and listen to Lucy's principal tell her that they were going to excuse Lucy for this offence, primarily because they didn't think that she was in the wrong. The principal let Lucy go home early, she drove herself home while Pepper headed back home in the limo, and called Tony to inform him of everything.

**Pepper**: "Apparently, she got into a fight during her anatomy class. One of her classmates decided to… pick at the past…"

**Tony**: "Pick at the past? What is that supposed to mean?"

**Pepper**: "The atomic bomb was brought up and Lucy's device was suspected of being a high tech weapon."

**Tony**: "(_he sighed and rubbed his eyes_) I knew it! (_he exclaimed_) I knew that she shouldn't have gone back! For God's sake, she doesn't need to go back, she's technically done with school! Already graduated!"

**Pepper**: "Tony, I understand where you are coming from, but Lucy has a point as well. She needs her friends. She wouldn't be able to get any if she didn't go to school. Despite the fact that she has already finished her schooling, in a way, she still needs to go."

**Tony**: "Put her on the line. I want to talk to her."

**Pepper**: "I'm not with her right now, Tony. She drove herself to school, so she has to drive herself home."

Tony sighed again. Pepper knew that Tony was regretting leaving to go to Afghanistan.

**Pepper**: "Tony, don't worry. (_she assured him_) Everything will be fine. You'll be home again before you know it and you and Lucy can have a long talk about what happened."

**Tony**: "I'm not mad at her, Pepper, I just wish I was there for her."

**Pepper**: "You are. You always are. She knows that. Right now, just focus on the demonstration. After that is over, you can focus all you want on Lucy. Let me focus on Lucy right now, alright?"

Pepper could tell that Tony was smiling, though she couldn't see him.

**Tony**: "What would I do without you?"

**Pepper**: "(_she chuckled_) Probably not much. (_she replied_) Will that be all, Mr. Stark?"**

**Tony**: "That will be all, Ms. Potts"**

Pepper smiled to herself as she hung up the phone. As the limo turned into the driveway, she saw Lucy leaning against her Ferrari. The limo pulled to a stop and Pepper got out.

**Lucy**: "So, what did he say?"

Pepper shook her head. She wasn't surprised that Lucy knew she had called Tony.

**Pepper**: "He's not mad at you, if that's what you're looking for."

**Lucy**: "Really? (_Lucy said, as she followed Pepper into the house_) He's not?"

**Pepper**: "No, he isn't. (_Pepper replied_) But, don't think that he's not going to have a discussion with you about it when he gets home."

Lucy groaned as Pepper went into the kitchen and poured both of them a glass of water.

**Lucy**: "That's great. That's almost worse than him just grounding me."

**Pepper**: "(_she laughed a little_) I'm sure that you'll be able to get through it. Now, tell me. Where are we going out for dinner tonight?"

**Lucy**: "Huh? (_Realizing that she forgot about Pepper's birthday dinner_) Oh dang it! I was supposed to call in the reservations, but I forgot."

**Pepper**: "(_chuckles a little_) Don't worry about it. I made them this morning, and I asked Rachel, Paige, and Wyatt if they could come too."

**Lucy**: "Really?"

**Pepper**: "Yes. And, I also invited them to stay over after dinner. To help get over after today's events."

**Lucy**: "(_she squealed a little and hugged Pepper_) Thanks, Pepper. You're the best!"

Pepper smiled as she hugged her boss's daughter.

**Pepper**: "Anytime, Lucy. Anytime."

* * *

**Whew! That was a long chapter. Lol!**

**Here's the third chapter of the Iron Maiden story. If you see lines with two stars (**) next to them, it means that the line was taken directly from the movie.**

**I must say, writing this chapter was fun. I tried to add a lot of high school stuff, like in Spider Man: Homecoming. Fun fact, **_**Beverly Hills High School**_** is a real school in Los Angeles. A lot of famous rich actors, musicians, authors, and even producers went to that school. My Nana helped me pick it out.**

**TRIVIA: Rachel Claire's last name is a reference from the show **_**Medium**_** (**_**Season 3, Episode 7 "Mother's Little Helper"**_**) **

**Paisley Dunning and Ms. Amberson's names are references from the **_**11/22/63 novel by Stephen King**_**.**

**Paige McCallister's name is a reference to the McCallister family from the **_**Home Alone **_**movie from 1990.**

**Since Quentin Beck (Mysterio) already made his debut in Spider Man: Far From Home. I decided to write him all the way back in the first Iron Man, so we can see his character evolve to that (****magical****, technical) supervillain we all love and hate at the same time.**

**The scene with Lucy having a panic attack is the same thing that happened to Tony in Iron Man 3. **

**UPDATE: I rewrote Chapter 3 after I had a talk with HistoryGirl22. And I changed the portrayals of three characters in the story. **

**Wyatt Johnson's actor changed from Jesse McCartney to Lucas Till (who portrayed Alex Summers in the X-Men films).**

**Kennedy Ross' actor changed from Selena Gomez to Andi Eystad.**

**The gender of Mr. Amberson was changed from a man to a woman, and she's portrayed by Ali Hillis. **

**I added a new character to the story, Paige McCallister, Lucy's another best friend. And as her father, Mr. McCallister, he'll probably make an appearance in this story.**

**And lastly, I added Nigel, a minor character to this story (he'll probably only be seen in the first Iron Man film). **

**NOTE: Here's the cast of the characters that were in this chapter. **

**Nigel is portrayed by ****Brendan Fraser. **

**Rachel Claire is portrayed by Kristen Drust.**

**Paige McCallister is portrayed by Bailey Noble.**

**Wyatt Johnson is portrayed by Lucas Till.**

**Chelsea Cooper is portrayed by Ashley Tisdale.**

**Paisley Dunning is portrayed by Amanda Seyfried.**

**Kennedy Ross is portrayed by Andi Eystad.**

**Quentin Beck is portrayed by Jake Gyllenhaal.**

**Ms. Amberson is portrayed by Ali Hillis.**

**I hope that you enjoy this new chapter! Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: When Tragedy Strikes _

_**Lucy's Diary, Entry Four**_

_Ugh! I hate Chelsea! I hate her so much!_

_She had absolutely no reason to bring up the fact that Grandpa Howard worked on the atomic bomb. It had NOTHING to do with my device. And, she just had to suggest that my device was a weapon?! For crying out loud! Was she really trying that hard to get people to not like me? I have already gotten many, many text messages for the rest of the day from my friends telling me how much they loved seeing Chelsea getting punched by me. So, all she did was make me more popular in school. I really don't get why she has such a big thing against me. She has hated me since the sixth grade. What did I ever do to her? Refuse to become her friend because she was making fun of others less fortunate? Oh brother! If you ask me, she's like a female Ebenezer Scrooge. _

_Anyway, despite my somewhat bad day at school, Pepper was able to make it better by letting me have Rachel, Paige, and Wyatt over at the mansion. And we were able to give Pepper another amazing birthday. We went out for dinner and went to see a movie. We ended up seeing the new Indiana Jones movie called "Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull". I really liked it, and I think that Pepper enjoyed it too. At least, I hope that she did. I know that I am her boss's daughter, but I like to think that we've known each other long enough to be friends. Who am I kidding? Of course we are._

_It was nice hanging out with my friends again. The funniest thing was when Jarvis scared them out of their minds. After being away for so long, they had almost forgotten about our high-tech butler. How that could happen, I don't understand. Jarvis usually makes an impression on people. I like to think that they got freaked out because they hadn't heard him in so long. _

_You got to love Pepper. She always seems to know what to do to make a person feel better. She's been like a mother to me. If I was younger, I probably would have called her Mom from the very beginning. But, I may be able to call her Mom eventually. I see the way Dad looks at her and vice versa. Something is going on there. And it's my job, as a teenager, to make sure that those two get together. I won't meddle like you see in TV and movies, but I will try my best to make sure those two, eventually, tell each other how they feel._

_Well, Rachel, Paige, and Wyatt already left to go home, and Pepper's doing work downstairs. I probably should get to bed, I have P.E. tomorrow at school. That should be exciting, and in case you can't tell, that part was sarcastic._

* * *

Cuts to Tony in Afghanistan, he had just finished up the demonstration and pulled out a metal container that had single-malt scotch on the rocks inside.

**Tony**: "(_pulls a glass cup from the container_) I'll be throwing these in with every purchase of $500 million or more. (_Holds the cup in the air_) To peace!"**

He took a slip from his drink when his phone rang, Tony opened his phone and saw Obadiah on the screen.

**Obadiah**: "Tony."**

**Tony**: "(_surprised that Obadiah was calling because of the time difference_) Obie, what are you doing up?"**

**Obadiah**: "I couldn't sleep till I found out how it went. How'd it go?**

**Tony**: "It went great. Looks like it's gonna be an early Christmas."**

**Obadiah**: "Hey! Way to go, my boy! I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"**

**Tony**: "Why aren't you wearing those pajamas I got you?"**

**Obadiah**: "(_annoyingly_) Goodnight Tony."**

Tony hangs up the phone, sighs, and starts walking towards the humvees. He picks up his phone and dials Lucy's number. Cuts back to the Stark Mansion, Lucy was asleep in her bed.

**Lucy**: "(_snores as she was awoken by the ringtone of her phone_) Huh? (_She reaches out her hand and grabs her phone. She talks groggy_) Hello?"

**Tony**: "Afternoon, my little sleeping beauty."

**Lucy**: "(_groans as she saw the time on her alarm clock: 3:47 A.M._) Dad, do you even know what time it is?"

**Tony**: "(_he smiled brightly when he saw the sleepy face of his daughter on the screen_) For me or for you? Because I think the time here is great."

**Lucy**: "(_sighs_) Since you're calling, I take it that the demonstration must've gone well?"

**Tony**: "(_he shrugged_) You know that I would've called you, regardless, but yes, it went well."

**Lucy: **"(_sarcastically_) I'm so happy for you."

Tony could sense the sarcasm in his daughter's voice, but chose to ignore it.

**Tony**: "Hey, by the way, I got a call from Pepper a few hours ago, she told me that you got in trouble at school for punching Chelsea?"

**Lucy**: "(_sighs annoyingly_) You know just as much as I do that she deserved it."

**Tony**: "(_he gave Lucy a look before continuing_) Regardless if they deserved it or not. You don't just punch people. It's wrong."

**Lucy**: "I know Dad. She just drove me insane, and my emotions just burst out like a volcano."

**Tony**:"(_chuckles before continuing_) Alright sweetie, I'm going to let you go back to sleep. I'll be home soon. Love you, Angel."

**Lucy**: "Love you too, Dad."

Tony hung up the phone, took another sip of his drink and signs before getting into the humvee. Rhodey walks up to the window to talk to Tony.

**Rhodey**: "Hey Tony."**

**Tony**: "I'm sorry. This is the 'fun-vee'. The 'hum-drum-vee' is back there."**

**Rhodey**: "(_smiles at Tony_) Nice job."**

**Tony**: "See you back at base."**

Rhodey nods his head before walking towards the other humvee. Tony takes another sip of his drink as other soldiers get into the van and begin the journey that would change his life forever.

* * *

Crossfades to the next morning in the school gym. Lucy and her friends were doing physical exercises. Wyatt was sitting in front of Lucy while she did sit-ups.

**Wyatt**: "You're doing good Lucy. You're up to 40 sit-ups."

**Lucy**: "(_speaks every time she went up and down_) Oh, really? I… haven't… been… counting."

**Wyatt**: "(_chuckles a little_) You, not paying attention? I knew something was up when I saw you trying to stay awake in history class. What's going on?"

**Lucy**: "(_stops doing sit-ups to take a breather so she can talk to Wyatt_) I didn't get much sleep last night. Dad called me in the middle of the night to tell me that the demonstration went well. But after he called, I couldn't fall back to sleep. (_Takes a slip of water before continuing_) I'm just nervous about what he's going to say when he gets back this afternoon."

**Wyatt**: "Don't worry about it Lucy. If it's about you punching Chelsea, then I'm sure he'll let you down easy. Besides, I heard that Principal Bentley had a real good talk to Chelsea after what happened yesterday. Maybe this means that we can finally have a day without getting insulted or humiliated by her."

**Lucy**: "I guess. Hopefully we'll have some peace and quiet for the rest of the month before she goes to college."

Cuts to few minutes later, all the students were lined up to do rope-exercises. Leading these exercises was Edward "Eddie" Johnson, who was Wyatt's grandfather.

**Eddie**: "(_blows whistle_) Alright kiddos. Let's see if any of you can climb the rope and ring the bell in less than two minutes."

(Rachel and Paige look at Lucy with big smiles on their faces)

**Rachel**: "That should be easy for you, Lucy."

**Paige**: "Yeah. Remember when we went rock-climbing at Joshua Tree? You really aced up the mountain!"

**Lucy**: "Yeah. I guess I did. I mean, I can't blame myself for being a good rock-climber. (_Walks over to Eddie_) I'll give a try."

Everyone except Rachel, Paige, Wyatt, and Eddie gasps.

**Eddie**: "Alright Lucy my dear. Just step right up and I'll time ya. (_Whispers into Lucy's ear_) Just take it east sweetie, because of your current condition, don't overwhelm yourself."

**Lucy**: "(_whispers back_) Don't worry. I won't."

Eddie takes a few steps back and Lucy grabs the rope and takes a few short breaths.

**Eddie**: "(_grabs his stopwatch_) Ready Lucy? (_Lucy nods her head_) On your mark, get set, go!"

Lucy started climbing up the rope to ring the bell. She was about three-quarters up the rope, when suddenly Mason; Eddie's gym assistant, came running in with the rolling tv that they used for video exercises.

**Mason**: "(_panting, out of breath_) Eddie! You.. and the.. students.. need.. to.. see…"

**Eddie**: "(_puts his hand on Mason's shoulder_) Mason. Take a deep breath and explain slowly."

**Mason**: "(_takes a deep breath_) Sorry. Anyway, you all need to see this. (_Turns on the tv, and switches it to the news channel_)"

**News Anchor Man**: "We interrupt this program to bring you this important report. We received news that Multi-Billionaire Tony Stark has gone missing while in Afghanistan."

Everyone gasped when the Anchor Man said the horrible news. Lucy, who by now, made it to the top of the rope, heard the broadcast and she felt as if all of her energy was sucked right out of her. And her hands started shaking.

**News Anchor Man**: "The CEO of Stark Industries had been in the war ridden country for a weapons demonstration to show off his new weapons to the United States Soldiers and Generals stationed over there. During this trip, the soldiers and Mr. Stark were attacked. No further details as to what happened have been released at this time but we will inform you as we get information. In the wake of this tragedy, we can only assume at this time that Tony Stark's daughter, Lucy, will be taking her father's place as CEO of Stark Industries. We will keep you informed on that as soon as we get more information."

Lucy was so shocked about the news, that she let go of the rope and started falling towards the ground. Wyatt noticed and quickly rushed over to where Lucy was going to fall. And he caught her in his arms before she could hit the floor.

**Wyatt**: "Lucy! Are you okay?"

**Lucy**: "(_breathless_) I… I'm just… I'm just fine… (_faints into Wyatt's arms_)"

* * *

Lucy slowly opens her eyes as she regains consciousness, she rubs her head as she slowly sits up. Paige, who was sitting nearby, heard her groan and rushed over to Lucy.

**Paige**: "Lucy? (_yells to the others in the room next over_) Hey! Lucy's awake! (_Walks over to Lucy_) Are you okay?"

**Lucy**: "(_groans as she rubs her eyes_) I think so. How long was I out for?"

**Paige**: "(_looks at the clock on the wall before speaking again_) About an hour and a half."

Wyatt, Rachel, Principal Bentley, and the nurse came into the room.

**Rachel**: "(_sighs in relief_) Thank heavens that you're alright."

**Wyatt**: "Yeah. You really scared us back there."

**Lucy**: "(_sighs_) I guess I just got shocked when I found out about my Dad. It was probably a falsified report. The news gets stuff wrong all the time. For we know, Dad is probably on the way home now. (_Chuckles, while the others stare at her. Lucy stops chuckling_) Why aren't you laughing?"

**Rachel**: "(_trying to Lucy the truth slowly_) Because… it's not funny. What we saw the news is true, Tony really is missing."

Lucy's eyes widened when Rachel gave the news. She almost fainted again when she was caught by Paige and Wyatt.

**Paige**: "Lucy! Are you okay?"

**Lucy**: "(_breathless_) I think so."

**Principal Bentley**: "Alright Lucy. Before you faint again, why don't you go home and try to get some rest. Ms. Claire, Ms. McAllister, and Mr. Johnson. I'm giving all of you permission to stay with Ms. Stark at home to comfort her during this difficult situation."

**Rachel, Paige, and Wyatt**: "(_speaking at the same time_) Yes sir."

Lucy stood up from the bed and grabbed her backpack. And the four friends walked out the room and to the parking lot to Lucy's car and back home.

* * *

After getting past police and reporters and the front gate, the four friends finally got to the Stark Mansion. After parking, Lucy ran into the house and saw Pepper standing by the couch. The two looked at each other before speaking.

**Lucy**: "(_trying to hold back her tears_) Pepper. Please tell me it's not true."

Pepper nods sadly, Lucy couldn't hold back any more, she ran over to Pepper and cried out on Pepper's arms. Pepper put her arms around Lucy to try to calm her down. Meanwhile, Rachel and Paige walked into the house just as Wyatt put down all of their bags by the door.

**Pepper**: "They have every single available man out looking for him. (_Pepper whispered as Lucy started to calm down a little_) Rhodey assured me that they will find him."

**Lucy**: "(_she nodded as she pulled away from Pepper and ran her fingers through her hair_) And, what if they don't?"

**Pepper**: "(_she took in a deep breath and let it out slowly_) Then you are the new CEO of Stark Industries. Unless you don't want to be yet. I'm sure that we can find someone else to take over until you are ready. Maybe even Obadiah could do it. It's all up to you. But, legally, you are your father's successor. It's all up to you."

**Lucy**: "(_nodded once Pepper finished_) I'll think about it. I can't make any decisions about such things right now. I need a couple of days. But, if Obadiah calls, tell him that I want a meeting of the board. Here, not in New York or anyplace that I have to travel to. If you don't mind, of course. I know this is hard on you too…"

**Pepper**: "Lucy, you know that I don't mind doing favors for you. Especially in a situation such as this."

**Lucy**: "(_she nodded and went to hug Pepper again_) Thank you, Pepper. You're the best."

**Pepper**: "You're welcome. I'm going to order a pizza. Rachel, Paige, Wyatt, have any of you eaten?"

**Paige**: "No. Not since lunch."

**Rachel**: "And, if you don't mind, we're going to stay for a while to keep Lucy company."

**Pepper**: "(_smiles_) That'll be great."

**Lucy**: "Well, I'm going to change my clothes. I'm still wearing my gym clothes. (_Starts walking towards the stairs_) When I come back down, maybe we play a board game or something."

**Rachel**: "That sounds like a great idea."

**Paige**: "I call dibs on Monopoly!"

Everyone chuckles as Lucy went upstairs to change clothes. Even though Lucy knew that things were still bad because of her father, she knew that everything would work out for the best. Or so she thought.

* * *

The next morning, Lucy was getting ready to go meet Rachel and Paige at _The Grove_ (_one of the most popular shopping malls in L.A._), she was towards the stairs when she heard Pepper talking to Obadiah.

**Pepper**: "Obadiah, you have to understand, Lucy is still trying to process what has happened. (_Pepper said, as Obadiah walked into the living room, with her following close behind_) She is not in the right frame of mind to make any sort of decisions right now."

**Obadiah**: "I understand that, Pepper, but I need to know what she is thinking. (_he said_)"

**Pepper**: "All she is thinking about is Tony coming home, and then she'll think that everything will be better."

**Obadiah**: "Yes, well, as much as it pains me to say it, she has to at least open her mind up to the idea that he may not come home."

**Pepper**: "What would you have her do? Give up hope of Tony's safe return? Let her live in loneliness of her life and be the only one to carry the entire Stark family name?"

**Obadiah**: "(_ignoring Pepper's questions_) I just want her to know that I can step in and take care of things, just like I did before. I did it for Tony and I can do it for her."

**Pepper**: "(_she nodded once_) I'm sure she already knows that, but I will tell her."

**Obadiah**: "(_he nodded_) I'll give her a day or two, but after that, I really need to talk with her. It's not just me looking for answers, you know, the Board has already started asking me what is going to happen now."

**Pepper**: "I will tell her that too. (_she turns to face the window that faced the ocean to avoid saying another word to Obadiah_)"

Obadiah just stared at Pepper for a few seconds before walking towards the front door without saying another word. Once the door closed behind him, Pepper turned back around to see Lucy standing at the top of the stairs.

**Pepper**: "You heard all of that, I take it?"

**Lucy**: "Hard not to. (_She replied, walking down the stairs_) I really don't want to talk to him right now."

**Pepper**: "He's not going to let this go, Lucy. He's going to hound you until you give him the answers he's looking for."

**Lucy**: "(_she sighed sadly as she walks over to the coach and sits down_) I just don't know what to do Pepper. I know I'm supposed to step up and run the company, but… (_starts twirling with her hair a little_) I don't know if I can do it. What if they don't make me CEO? I mean, just because I'm Tony Stark's daughter, it doesn't mean that I can't be the first female CEO of all of Stark Industries. (_Sighs sadly_)"

Pepper walks over and sits next to Lucy. She puts her arm around Lucy's shoulder.

**Pepper**: "I know that you can do it Lucy. You are the kindest, and the smartest person I've ever met. Sure, your father can be arrogant, apathetic, callous, and a hedonist. But, when it comes to you or to the people he loves, he really does care. That's why I think that he'll make it back alive. But just in case he doesn't, and you've got to take over the company, I will help you every step of the way. I promise."

**Lucy**: "(_starts tearing up by what Pepper said_) Thank you Pepper. But, I know that Dad is going to come back. (_She starts to get more upset, her eyes water up more, Pepper sees and opens her arms and Lucy leans into her and starts sobbing_) I just want Dad, Pepper. I just want my dad. He can make all of this go away."

**Pepper**: "(_rubs Lucy's back to calm her down_) I know. But, Obadiah was right. You do need to prepare yourself for the worst."

**Lucy**: "(_she pulled back and shook her head_) I can't…"

**Pepper**: "But, you need to. I know it's horrible and I know that you don't want to think about it, but it is a very real possibility. I don't want to think about it either, but we have to."

**Lucy**: "(_she wiped her eyes after calming down a little_) But, if I do that, I feel like I'm giving up on him."

**Pepper**: "(_she shook her head_) You're not giving up on him. You would just be acting sensible. (_Pepper took hold of Lucy's hand and squeezed it_) When you were in the hospital, your dad did the same thing. He didn't want to think the worst, but he knew that he had to, just in case. We all did that."

Lucy smiles a little as she hugs Pepper. Pepper hugs her back and rubs Lucy's head.

**Pepper**: "Lucy. If you are still unsure about Obadiah, I'll call your father's lawyer to see

what kind of options you have."

**Lucy**: "(_she pulls back and wipes away her tears_) Yes. That's a good idea. I just hope that things will be better soon."

**Pepper**: "I know it will, Lucy, I know it will."

* * *

A few hours later, Tony's lawyer came to the mansion to talk to Lucy and Pepper. He organized his papers and files on the dining room table. He was explaining to Lucy and Pepper about the paperwork.

**The Lawyer**: "So Miss Stark. Fortunately, your father made it quite clear what was to happen in the event of his demise or, in this case, absence. Not that he was actually expecting such a thing to happen, of course."

**Lucy**: "(_she nodded_) Who would?"

**The Lawyer**: "(_he gave Lucy a small, sympathetic smile_) Right. (_Clears throat_) Obviously, you are financially stable. No need to worry about that…"

**Pepper**: "(_she interrupted the lawyer_) think what we need to know is what provisions were made in terms of who controls the company. Technically, Lucy is old enough. She's turning nineteen in May. Tony wasn't that much older than Lucy when he took over the family business."

**The Lawyer**: "Right. (_He pulled out a piece of paper from his briefcase, but didn't hand it over quite yet_) As you know, when your grandparents died, Mr. Stane was put in control of the company temporarily before your father decided to assume control himself. You do have that option if you want to take it."

**Lucy**: "You are saying that there are alternative options?"

**The Lawyer**: "Yes, there is. (_He replied. He finally handed Lucy the paper_) Take a look at this."

Lucy took the paper from him, read it and then gasped and her eyes widened in shock. It was a document that had been signed by Tony and notarized as well.

**Lucy**: "(_shocked_) Is this for real?"

The lawyer nodded as Pepper looked from Lucy, to him, and then back again.

**Pepper**: "What does it say?"

**Lucy**: "(_still stocked but calms down a little and reads it out loud_) I, Anthony Edward Stark, being of sound mind and body, do hereby declare that… (_Pauses for a second before continues_) ...if something were to ever happen to me, my daughter, Lucille Maria Stark, is to be made CEO and Chairman of Stark Industries. If she is too young to maintain control on her own, then an Interim CEO will be appointed to take care of things until she comes of age."

**Pepper**: "So, Lucy is already CEO?"

**The Lawyer**: "Technically speaking, yes."

Lucy looks at the document again. She couldn't believe that her father would ever make something like this.

**Lucy**: "When was the document made?"

**The Lawyer**: "It was made on the day after your grandparents died. Right after the funeral actually. Your father wanted to make sure that if something happened to him, you would be the CEO of the company. Effective immediately."

Lucy smiles as she looks at Pepper. But then Pepper thought of something important.

**Pepper**: "Wait! Does Obadiah know about this?"

**The Lawyer**: "(_he shook his head_) No. No he doesn't. Your father made it very clear that he did not want Obadiah to know this information unless it was absolutely necessary."

**Lucy**: "(_she nodded her head again_) Good. Thank you for meeting with me. I appreciate your time."

**The Lawyer**: "Not a problem at all. (_He replied as he gathered up his paperwork and put it back in his briefcase_) I wish we could have met under happier circumstances."

Lucy gave him a nod before taking the document and heading to the living room, while Pepper showed the lawyer out. She stood at the glass wall, overlooking the ocean, and waited for Pepper. Pepper came into the room with a couple glasses of water and put them on the coffee table.

**Pepper**: "That was an interesting meeting."

**Lucy**: "That's one way to put it. (_Lucy replied. Pepper watched as Lucy turned and sat down on the couch_) Pepper, what should I do?"

**Pepper**: "(_she sat down next to her_) You have to do what you feel is right."

**Lucy**: "(_sighs_) I guess. Let me ask you something, what would you do? If you were in my place?"

**Pepper**: "(_she thought for a moment_) I would not let my family's legacy be handled by anyone other than myself. It's your name on the side of the building, Lucy. Your father's work and your grandfather's work. Not Obadiah's."

**Lucy**: "But, he was Grandpa's business partner and he took over after my grandparents died."

**Pepper**: "You weren't even three years yet. (_She reminded her_) Your father was still getting used to that change in his life. It would have been too much for him to handle all at once. (_Pepper put her hand on Lucy's shoulder_) If you were like any other teenager, I would tell you to let Obadiah take control. But, you're not like any other teenager, Lucy. You're special. You are your father's daughter in the ways that matter most and I know that you can handle this."

**Lucy**: "(_she looked at Pepper_) Thank you. But, I don't know if I can do this by myself. Will you help me?"

**Pepper**: "(_she gives her a smile_) Absolutely."

**Lucy**: "You're right, Pepper. It's my name and my family's company. I should be the one in charge, not anyone else."

**Pepper**: "(_gives Lucy a hug_) We'll get through this together, Lucy. I promise you that."

* * *

**Here's the fourth chapter of the Iron Maiden story. If you see lines with two stars (**) next to them, it means that the line was taken directly from the movie.**

**Sorry if I haven't uploaded any new chapters in a while. But I'll be uploading Ch. 5 soon. I'm also working on another story here on FanFiction. So keep an eye out. ;)**

**NOTE: Edward "Eddie" Johnson is portrayed by Robert Duvall in this saga.**

**Mason, Eddie's assistant, is portrayed by Jason Ritter in this saga.**

**Principal Bentley is portrayed by Arliss Howard in this saga.**

**Tony's Lawyer is portrayed by David Cubitt in this saga.**

**I hope that you enjoy this new chapter! Please read and review!**


End file.
